


Time is a Trickster

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus goes to Edom, maybe spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Inspired by song lovely in 3x19 flashback and the idea of time. Just something that hit me today and wouldn't leave me alone until written! Possible spoiler with Magnus going to Edom.Heavy angst with happy ending, just a quick one-shot!





	Time is a Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> The is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine!

Time is a Trickster

 

_Thought I found a way Thought I found a way out (found) But you never go away (never go away) So I guess I gotta stay now_  
  


 

“Magnus no, please.” Alec begged tears spilling over and trailing down his cheeks.

 

Magnus’s smile was broken. He cupped Alec’s face gently in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “There is no other option now, Alexander. With Lilith and my father both dead, Edom has descended into chaos, look around us my love.”

 

The City of Glass, Idris lay crumbled like stone around them, the skies filled with Lilith’s demons. The rip was wide open, the divide between Edom and the world shattered.

 

_Walking out of time Looking for a better place (looking for a better place) Something's on my mind Always in my head space_  
  


“Why?” Alec pleaded, breath stuttering across Magnus’s lips and his eyes were tightly closed. “Why does it have to be you?”

 

Magnus’s hands trembled. “You know why, Alexander. Only I can restore some degree of control over Edom now.”

 

Alec leaned back enough to look into Magnus’s face, eyes beseeching him to answer the way Alec’s heart wanted him to. “How long, Magnus? How much time must pass before you return to me?”

 

He could not lie, nor could he answer in a way to ease Alec’s heart. “Time is a trickster Alexander. It crosses and breaks both physical and societal rules. Once it disrupts normal life, it then re-establishes it by its own new rules.”

 

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders; he gentle shook him, wanting more than cryptic answers. “How long Magnus!”

 

Magnus increased the pressure of his hands, which still cupped Alec’s face. “I don’t know, time has no meaning in Edom Alexander. As long as it takes, is the only answer I can give you.”

_But I know someday I'll make it out of here Even if it takes all night or a hundred years Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear_  


His arms slid around Magnus bringing him into Alec’s arms tightly. He joined them so firmly they could fee each others hearts beating. “What am I supposed to do without you, Magnus?” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus turned his face into Alec’s neck, his words pleading with Alec. “Will you wait Alexander? Will you disobey time and wait for me?”

 

_Thought I found a way Thought I found a way out (found) But you never go away (never go away) So I guess I gotta stay now_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ten years had been kind to Alec. The once teased about pretty boy was more solid, shoulders and body built out, heavier than in his 20’s but very much a man in his prime. His face bore the signs of the years but handsomely. Though there were two frown lines that never went away and his eyes did not have the crinkles associated with someone who laughed a lot. His position as Head of the Institute unchanged as well as his reputation as a stern figure who was all business. Of his personal life, his staff new nothing, only that once he had loved and lost.

 

Their home had not changed, the apartment still bearing all traces of its missing occupant. It appeared to those few that visited that the man and home had stopped, time that is. The very air seemed to be forever holding its breath, waiting for something or someone. Alec stood as he always did at the end of the day, back ramrod straight, shoulders back, and hands clasp behind him. The view he gazed at day after day had no changed much in ten years, the balcony still showing the New York skyline.

 

_Isn't it lovely? All alone Heart made of glass, my mind of stone Tear me to pieces, skin to bone Hello. Welcome home_  
  


 

The portal that opened up behind him did not cause any reaction; he had imagined the very thing so many times only to be crushed once more in disappointment. It was only a voice, a voice he had no heard in ten years that brought him spinning around, heart suddenly in his throat. Alec had thought he could no longer recall the sound of that voice, memory playing many tricks on him over the years. As Magnus once told him, time was indeed a trickster.

 

Time had not played with Magnus at all, had left him alone, perfect as Alec’s funny mind remembered.

 

_But I know someday I'll make it out of here Even if it takes all night or a hundred years Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear_  
  


 

“Has the trickster won, Alexander? Did time steal you away?” Magnus stood just feet away, after ten years he could speak and look upon his home, Alec.

 

_Hello, welcome home_

 

 

They say the trickster likes to playfully disrupt normal life, but some things are beyond the tricksters reach.

 

“Welcome home, Magnus.” In the years to come, those wrinkles missing at the corners of Alec’s eyes, well they would make a dramatic appearance and all because time did not win.

 

The End…

Song ‘lovely’ by Billie Eilish & Khalid


End file.
